Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus, and specifically, relates to an endoscope apparatus including an erecting operation member for erecting a forceps elevator (treatment tool elevator) of a distal end part a traction of an operation wire.
Description of the Related Art
In an ultrasonic inspection in an ultrasonic endoscope, tissue sampling and suction by a puncture needle are optionally performed under the ultrasonic endoscope.
A puncture needle is inserted from a treatment tool entry port of an ultrasonic endoscope and led out from a treatment tool exit port provided in the distal end part of the ultrasonic endoscope through a treatment tool insertion channel. A forceps elevator is provided in the treatment tool exit port, and the forceps elevator is configured so that it can move from a reclined state to an erected state by operating an erecting operation member and pulling an operation wire. By this means, the puncture needle which is led out from the treatment tool exit port becomes able to approach a body wall at a desired angle.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-344973 discloses that stopper mechanism which restricts a maximum erecting angle of a forceps elevator is provided and a puncture needle led out from a treatment tool exit port is set so as to enter a favorable image range of an ultrasound probe by erecting the forceps elevator to the maximum erecting angle restricted by the stopper mechanism. Further, according to this configuration, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-344973 describes that a lead-out direction of the puncture needle is easily anticipated only by erecting the forceps elevator up to the angle restricted by the stopper mechanism, and, since a lead-out angle of the puncture needle is not likely to vary, it is possible to safely perform puncturing under ultrasonic guide.